Reign
by bridbrid
Summary: A shy queen travels to Arendelle for a business trip. She not only is a little frightened by Elsa, but also secretly seeks wisdom for her. What will happen when she travels to Arendelle timid and hesitant? What can she learn from Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and her past? What can they learn from her?
1. Chapter 1

**Reign**

Chapter one

Elsa, the queen of Arendelle sat in her chair while she sat comfortably during the meeting that was taken place.

It had been two years since her coronation and her life was running perfectly smoothly.

Her relationship with Anna had been restored and the people of Arendelle were happy with their lives.

The delegates consisted of 12 men who were very persuasive and passionate about their viewpoints.

"We've settled a trade with a few kingdoms, but since we've cut off Westleton we have yet to settle a good trade with other lands." A very broad shouldered delegate alleged.

"Well then, an additional trade wouldn't hurt. Which kingdom do you, men suppose we offer a trade with?" Elsa asked.

The delegates all thought about that query carefully.

"Maybe Rosenda?" One man suggested.

Everyone turned to him and quickly agreed.

"Rosenda, Perfect! What do you say Queen Elsa?"

Elsa nodded her head and smiled.

"I think Rosenda is a good choice, I will send a letter to the king and queen."

"Queen Elsa I believe the king and queen died not so long ago and now their daughter is in reign now. Queen Mercedes." Said a delegate.

"Very well then, this meeting is dismissed." Elsa decided.

"Good day queen Elsa."

The delegates politely bowed and left the room, leaving Elsa to write the letter.

_Dear, Queen Mercedes of Rosenda_

_I am very interested in settling a trade with your kingdom, and I would appreciate if you considered my offer. Perhaps you could come visit Arendelle for a while, I wouldn't mind at all. Please write back to confirm your choice._

_Sincerely, Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

Elsa sent the letter and decided to see what her sister was doing.

"Anna?" She called.

"Elsaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Anna squealed as she ran up to her sister excitedly.

"Anna calm down, I'm right here." Elsa assured.

"I know it's just that I've missed you so much."

"But you saw me an hour ago."

"An hour too long."

Elsa giggled and put her arm around her sister.

"So what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing much just talking to Kristoff and Olaf."

"That's nice Anna."

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Do wanna build a snowman?" Anna sang.

"I'd love to Anna."

The two sisters then began making their way to the garden to spend some quality time together.

A few days later Queen Mercedes picked up a letter from her desk and began to read it as she sat in her chair.

The eighteen year old queen was petite and child-looking. She held her quilted pen and slowly wrote back.

"Queen Mercedes are you hungry? Dinner is ready." A nice servant said to her.

"Huh? On-umm I'm not in the mood for a big dinner. I just want an apple."

"Okay…then I'll get one for you if you'd like."

" Umm…I think I'll get it myself."

"You've seen to be living on apples for the last few days."

"I-I-I know I just…going through a phase I guess."

"What do we do with the leftover food?"

"Oh just offer it to the shelter or orphanage."

"Okay that can be done." The servant said then she gazed at the letter the queen was reading and smiled.

"Ooh, are you going to travel to Arendelle?" The servant asked.

"I don't know…should I?

"I say you should, you've barely left the castle since the death of your parents and going to another kingdom would be good for you."

"That's not false…but I don't want to be a burden."

"Don't worry your majesty, you're a delightful person. Once you get more experience with things you'll be able to do anything you put your mind to."

Mercedes sighed. "I can't even get a person to listen to me."

"Queen Mercedes you have to earn respect, yes that may be harder for you but you're worthy of it."

"Thanks Helen, I guess I'll go to Arendelle."

Helen smiled and patted her on the head.

"That's the spirit."

"Do you think Queen Mercedes will be irritable and grouchy?" Anna asked Elsa once she got the letter that stated queen Mercedes was traveling to Arendelle.

"I don't know Anna I've never met her before."

Anna just got completely lost in thoughts as Olaf waddled in her room.

"Hi Elsa. Hi Anna." He greeted.

"Hey Olaf how's it going?" Anna asked.

"Good! I was picking flowers outside and started playing with some the kids. How about you guys?"

"We're good Olaf. We were just talking about the visitor that will be staying with us soon." Elsa said.

"I can't wait! I bet she loves warm hugs!" Olaf squealed.

Anna giggled. "Who doesn't love warm hugs because I do."

"And so do I." Elsa cooed.

The three of them continued to chatter as the day went on.

The next day Queen Mercedes had just finished packing her stuff. She quickly zipped it up and tried to carry the bags that seemed to weigh more than her.

"Aaaahhh!" She screamed as she hit the floor with a loud thud.

Evidently several servants rushed into her room to see why their queen was screaming.

When they saw her lying on the floor with two giant bags on top of her they were very confused.

"Your majesty what happened?" They asked frantically.

Mercedes slowly sat up and rubbed her head.

"No worries, I just fell while trying to carry my bags." She said.

"Oh your highness let me carry that for you, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself." Said a male servant who was quite strong.

At that moment he helped her up and Mercedes felt weak and helpless…but she'd never say it.

"Is something wrong my queen?" The servant said carrying her bags with no needed effort.

"No, no, no I'm fine…just tired." She said with a light smile.

The servant nodded and lead her to the huge ship that had had been ready for her to get on.

Mercedes gulped nervously and looked around.

"I-I-I don't know about this." She said nervously.

The servant put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"You'll be fine don't worry. Just think about how great your experience in Arendelle will be."

Mercedes took a deep breath and stepped onto the ship and held on to the rim. She knew the captain was experienced. There was more than enough food and water and the seas were pretty calm. But she was still scared and she didn't know why.

Was she scared to sail on the ship? Was she scared of going to Arendelle? Was she scared of leaving her home? Maybe all of the above.

It could of beed the fact that Queen Elsa kinda intimidated her and she was scared of meeting her.

Still, she took deep breath and waited for the ship to start sailing. She was always taught that she should face her fears.

"Bye!" The citizens of Rosenda said waving goodbye to their queen.

"Good bye Rosenda." Mercedes whispered as she sailed away.

**Thank was chapter one. Pleas fav, follow, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**REIGN**

CHAPTER 2

**I don't own frozen**

"Queen Mercedes we have landed." The captain bowled a few days after the ship had begun sailing.

Mercedes eyes widened when she had noticed that the ship was docked and she could clearly see the castle.

"Are you okay?" The captain asked, noticing her hesitation.

"Huh? Me? Yes I'm fine. Thanks for the concern."

"You're welcome. Now shall I get your bags?"

"I can get my bags."

Mercedes once again tried to carry her bags and she once again failed. She landed on the floor with another thud.

The captain tried to hold in the chuckle and cleared his throat.

"Um…as much fun it is to watch you attempt to carry your bags. We should get you to the castle."

Embarrassed, Mercedes got up and let the captain hand her bags to some guards.

"Right this way M'lady." The guards said letting her walk in front of them.

The walk to the castle entrance felt like a never-ending passageway and Mercedes's confidence meter wasn't exactly high.

"You seem scared." A guard whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Mercedes asked nervously.

"Well you're trembling like a baby dear and you're walking slower than a snail."

"Am I?"

"Yup, but don't worry. You're going to be okay."

Mercedes's cheeks blushed as she picked up her pace and walked into the entrance.

* * *

><p>Elsa stood patiently in the throne room with Anna who was busy talking to her.<p>

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are in the throne room." A servant said leading the nervous young queen.

The servant slowly opened the door and smiled at Mercedes nervously.

"Wait a minute…I'm going to be in their alone with them? No witnesses? Not even one?" Mercedes asked nervously.

The servant chuckled and patted her on the head.

"You're funny. Obviously we're going to give you three some privacy."

Mercedes sighed and entered the room.

_Poster! Poster! Have good poster you little snip! They'll automatically hate you!_

She internally yelled at herself, lucky for her she did a good job acting elegant and calm.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna it is a pleasure to meet you." Mercedes smiled once she reached the two women.

Anna internally awed when she saw her and instantly smiled warmly.

"Queen Mercedes it is also a pleasure to meet you as well. I am glad you chose to visit Arendelle." Elsa said with an elegant smile.

"Me too!" Anna chimed in, her voice sounding almost child-like.

"Well I am also glad I came to Arendelle. From what I've seen it's really beautiful." Mercedes said trying to control her rapid heartbeat.

"Thank you." Elsa and Anna said at the same time.

"You're welcome."

"So now that we've met we'll send someone to go show you to your room." Anna said happily.

As if on cue a servant came in and offered to take Mercedes to her room.

"Wow….that works." Anna blinked.

Mercedes and the kind servant walked through the halls silently until he broke the quietness.

"So what do you think about Queen Elsa and Princess Anna?" He asked.

"I don't know they seem nice."

The servant just nodded and opened the door to her room. It was pretty big and had a lot of space for her to move around.

"Thank you." Mercedes said as the servant bowed and left.

Instantly Mercedes flopped on top of the bed and laid there motionless.

* * *

><p>"Really Anna?" Elsa asked watching her sister grab a bag of clothes and accessories.<p>

"Yup! You see I've always wanted a human sized doll and Queen Mercedes is perfect." Anna grinned

"So you're just gonna barge in the room and dress her up like a doll?" Elsa asked.

"Is that wrong?"

"I don't know. It seems a little weird. She might not even like you."

Anna scoffed. "She probably loves me. Now if you excuse me, it's dress up time."

Anna happily skipped away with her items in her hands.

Elsa groaned. "I have to make sure she does nothing crazy." She said dragging her feet.

Anna knocked on the door loudly and giggled.

"Come in, whoever it is." Mercedes groaned.

"Hello Queen Mercedes what are you up to?" Anna asked.

"I'm just lying here."

"That sounds boring."

"A little."

"I know how you can have fun."

"How?"

"You can play dress up with me."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Will that make you happy?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'll do it."

Anna squealed excitedly.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Here, put this dress on."

Mercedes grabbed the dress and went to go change over and over again. Each time, Anna awed and pinched her cheeks.

"You're adorable!" Anna squealed

"Princess Anna, I am not adorable. I'm a woman, not a child." Mercedes said almost confidently.

"Well you're an adorable _woman." _Anna corrected.

"Good enough."

"Okay, now try on this dress." Anna squealed.

Luckily for Mercedes, Elsa came to the rescue.

"Anna leave the poor girl alone." She said trying to hold in a giggle.

Anna sadly sighed. "Fine."

Mercedes lightly smiled and flopped right back on the bed.

"Anyway…I'm sorry I wasn't able to talk about any trade deals with you today Queen Mercedes. I'm hoping we can do that tomorrow."

"Okay." Mercedes whispered.

"And also, it's dinner time.'

Mercedes nervously got up from her bed and tried to felt like a tiny little girl next to her and wanted to crawl back in her bed desperately.

"Follow me!" Anna screamed.

Mercedes forgot to change out of the puffy little dress that made her look like a little girl from a fairy tale.

"I hope Anna hasn't bothered you too much. She can get a little crazy sometimes." Elsa apologized.

"It's okay. I-I-I-I-I w-w-w-was b-bored anyway." Mercedes stuttered.

Elsa sensed her nervousness and smiled, trying to let her know that she wasn't going to bite her but Mercedes just stared at the ground.

During dinner Elsa, and Anna sat where they normally did and Mercedes sat a crossed from both of them. So far everything was fine, until a giant gruff man by the name of Kristoff walked into the room. Mercedes felt shivers down her spine and her heart thought it was going to burst.

"I'm not late am I?" Kristoff asked taking a seat next to Anna.

"Nope, you're right on time." Anna answered.

Mercedes dropped her fork and shrunk into her seat.

"Oh yeah I forgot! Kristoff this is Queen Mercedes, Queen Mercedes this is Kristoff." Anna said introducing them.

"Hi." Kristoff greeted.

"Hello." Mercedes whispered.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Mercedes was a little proud of herself for being able to talk to him, so far she was starting to feel comfortable around everybody.

Everybody except Elsa.

Elsa cleared her throat and attempted to start a conversation.

"So, how was your ship ride?" She asked.

Mercedes gulped. "Uh, it was good. Very good."

"Nice to know. So how long have you been queen?"

"Almost three months. Time flies seems like just yesterday I was getting-."

Mercedes put her hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't finish her sentence. Her face became redder than a tomato and her stomach dropped.

"Okay…Anyway I'm sure you've gotten used to it. Right?"

Mercedes bit her lip. Was there a right answer?

"Yes, of course I have. Ha, ha just me and my Queendom. Am I right?"

Mercedes mentally scolded herself and pinched her arm underneath the tablecloth.

What she didn't know is that Elsa saw her.

"Yeah...I guess."

Anna and Kristoff were too busy devouring their food to notice Elsa and Mercedes sitting there awkwardly. They didn't say a word to each other for the rest of dinner.

* * *

><p>That night Elsa and Anna were in Anna's room, both in their night gowns. They were supposed to be asleep hours ago but they decided to chat for a while.<p>

"Anna can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you think Queen Mercedes is scared of me?"

"Scared of you? No. Why would you think that?"

"Well every time I talk to her she looks like she's just seen a ghost."

"Pssh, she's just shy in general." Anna assured.

"Okay, but even when I stood next to her she shriveled up and stared at the ground."

"Again it's because she's shy."

"She didn't do that towards you."

"She probably did, maybe she just hid it better."

Elsa thought about for a few seconds and decided to just shrug it off.

"Well goodnight Anna, I should be going to my room now." Elsa said as she rose from the bed.

"Okay, good night Elsa! Sweet dreams."

Elsa smiled at her sister and softly shut the door. Soon she walked through the dark hallways to go to her room.

It was silent and still until she bumped into something and fell on the ground.

"Ow." Elsa groaned.

"Oh my God, who's that?" A person screamed trying to back away frantically.

It took Elsa a few seconds to realize whose voice it was.

"Queen Mercedes is that you?"

"Queen Elsa? What's going on?"

"It seems we've bumped into each other since it's so dark."

"Oh, I-I-I'm s-sorry." Mercedes squeaked.

"It's okay." Elsa said as she got up.

Nearby laid a lantern that Elsa quickly used to see where Mercedes was.

"Are you alright?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were in your room sleeping."

"I c-c-couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk around the castle and then I got lost."

"Oh, well come on. I'll bring you to your room."

"O-O-Okay."

"So you can't sleep?"

"No."

"Is this the only day you're not able to sleep?"

"Well honestly…no. And every time I do sleep, I get nightmares."

Elsa's eyebrow raised.

"About what?"

Mercedes hesitated, she couldn't really tell her what her nightmares were about.

"Scary…people." Mercedes said. It wasn't a lie.

"Oh… well I heard meditating can help you sleep better and get rid of nightmares."

"Meditating…hmm, not a bad idea."

Elsa smiled at her as they walked closer to the guest room Mercedes was staying in.

Still, there was a question Elsa wanted to ask her, she just didn't know how to ask it.

_Are you scared of me?_

_Why are you scared of me?_

_Would you by any chance be intimidated by me?_

_Do I scare you?_

_Why did you pinch yourself?_

All those ways seemed wrong, so she decided not to ask it.

Mostly the reason was that she didn't know how Mercedes would answer. Even if she was scared of her, she'd probably wouldn't admit it. Plus, Mercedes would probably be embarrassed to know that Elsa saw her pinch herself.

"Well you've arrived at your destination." Elsa joked once they had arrived at the room.

Mercedes smiled and opened the door.

"Thank you Queen Elsa. I hoped I haven't annoyed you today." Mercedes whispered.

"Don't worry you haven't. I hope _you_ haven't been annoyed today."

"I haven't. Being Princess Anna's human doll made me feel important."

"Really? By the look on your face you looked like you were about choke her."

"That's not a lie." Mercedes said, fiddling with her necklace.

Elsa chuckled. "Good night."

"Good night."

And with that Elsa walked back to her room as Mercedes closed the door.

**That was chapter two. Please fav, review, and follow**


	3. Chapter 3

REIGN

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Mercedes sat down to have breakfast that morning. Mercedes shifted in her seat a lot and began to feel calm and uncomfortable at the same time. She was determined to do her best today even if that meant crawling out of her comfort-zone.

"So do you have any siblings?" Anna asked Mercedes casually.

"Well…yes, but…I haven't seen him in a while." Mercedes answered shyly.

"Oh really, where is he?"

"I don't really know. One day he kind of just disappeared. My parents thought he was kidnapped or killed but I know he ran away."

"Really, how?" Anna said getting excited.

"Well…I don't know if I want to bore you with the story."

"Tell it!" Anna screamed eagerly as Elsa shot her an icy look. "I mean will you please share it?"

Mercedes looked a little hesitant and then cleared her throat and nervously began to speak.

* * *

><p>19 year old Prince Brandon and the king and queen of Rosenda were getting into a heated argument as 15 year old Mercedes was watching in the corner.<p>

"I don't want to be king, why can't you people understand that?!" Brandon barked.

"Listen, you don't have a choice. You're going to be king and you're going to be a damn good king!" His father shouted.

"No, I won't stand for it! I will do everything in my power to make sure I don't become king." Brandon fumed.

"Well if you don't become king, then who'll rule? Mercedes? That girl couldn't rule a goldfish bowl." His mother snared.

"Exactly, I'd rather have a duck rule the kingdom." His father chuckled.

Mercedes gasped. That was surely uncalled for! She wanted to yell at them and tell them that they were wrong…but they were probably right. She sighed and then crawled back into the corner.

"I don't care, I do not want to be king and NOBODY is going to change my mind!" Brandon said as he stormed off to his room.

"Well now what?" The king asked defeated.

"Maybe, we could have another child." The queen suggested.

"But what if that child ends up like…_Mercedes. _That would be a disgrace_"_ The king sneered.

"You're right, if we have another Mercedes I'll go crazy." The queen agreed.

"What's wrong with me?" Mercedes feebly whispered.

"Everything, is wrong with you little muck." Her Father barked

Mercedes was hurt at that comment. She never understood why she was so horrible. She looked pretty much like her family and she always listened. She sniffled quietly and just sat there in the corner hugging her body tightly.

"Mercy! Come here!" Her father commanded sternly.

Mercy was her nickname because her parents saw mercy as a sign of being weak, and since her parents thought of her as weak that would be the perfect nickname for her so to speak.

Mercedes looked up scared and walked up to her parents hesitantly.

"Go talk to your brother." Her mother ordered. "Now! Maybe your brother will change his mind once he sees how helpless you are without authority. If he won't be king for us, maybe he'll be king for you."

Mercedes nodded and walked over to his room. Talk to him about what? She didn't know. Be king for her? Seriously? Did she have any idea how her family worked? She wanted to ask but she didn't like talking to her parents very much.

"Brandon, I'm coming in." Mercedes said as she opened the door to her brother's room and found him lying on his bed.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Look, I know that I'm not going to say anything to change your mind but…Brandon _why _don't you want to be king? There must be some reason."

"It's not for me."

Mercedes sighed. "You _might _like it."

"Mercedes, I am in no mood to talk right now. I'm not going to sit here while you bat your eyes and listen to your little mommy and daddy like you're their little puppet."

"Listen here brother! I don't care whether you become king or not. I honestly couldn't care less. But you _know_ that if mom and dad have another kid because of _you_ then not only will I be treated worse but the kingdom might be ruled by a three year old! Yet, the three year old will still be given more respect than me. So suck it up. You always get everything you want and it's annoying. You better hope mom and dad live a very, very long time because you're having the ultimate rich boy problem. Nobody complains about not wanting to become king. I wish I had your problems, but instead this is where I stand. In front of you!"

"You're right Mercedes. Little Mercedes has a point for once. But mom and dad don't treat you any different from me."

At that point, Mercedes wanted to throw him out the window and scream.

"Are you serious? Are you seriously being serious? I know you're not being serious." Mercedes said angrily."

"Yes I am."

At that point, Mercedes grabbed a big pillow and started to hit him with it repeatedly like a mentally ill mad woman.

"Do you get neglected? No! Do you get called horrible things? No! Do you get pushed aside and forgotten? No! Do get put down and made fun of? No! You Mr. amazing prince who could never do anything wrong and gets worshipped for the ground you walk on while I'm just his sister. So don't you ever dare tell me that we don't get treated differently. Try me, brother, try me! My name may be Mercedes but I will show no Mercy!"

"Okay, okay I get it! Calm down! I'm sorry!" Brandon begged.

Mercedes stopped hitting him and began to calm herself.

"That's what I thought."

"You have anger problems." Brandon mumbled.

"I get that from _your _parents." Mercedes sneered.

"Mercedes, I know that mom and dad say some pretty messed up things to you but it's not like you'll remember them in the future. You shouldn't feel so bad"

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Well I-I-I… well I don't really know that for sure but-"

"Exactly! You don't know! Some things stick with you forever, and you never get over them. Never! So you can throw a tantrum about being king but don't you ever tell me how I should feel!"

"Mercedes whose side are you on?" Brandon asked

"My side! For once, someone should be on my side…and that's going to be me. I may not be the perfect ideal daughter/princess/woman/person to anybody but I…lost my point. What was I saying? Whatever, the point is all I want is for you to think about somebody else for once. It doesn't have to be me, it can be anyone. Whether that means being king or just holding the door for someone. Can't you see? It's not about not wanting to be king. You just can't commit to doing something bigger than yourself. You'll miss out on your chances if you stick to what you're comfortable at all the time. Good day brother."

"But Mercedes-"

"I said good day!"

And with that Mercedes stormed out his room and slammed the door. Her brother was stuck on every word she said.

The next day the kingdom was shocked to find that Brandon was missing. Mercedes knew that he had ran away, she could feel it. Where he was and what happened to him remained a mystery to everyone.

"And that's the end of it." Mercedes finished.

"That was interesting. I'm sorry to hear about your brother." Anna said sincerely.

"Thanks, I just hope he's okay. Who knows, maybe he's in some Island paradise enjoying himself." Mercedes joked.

"Do you really have anger issues?" Kristoff asked.

"Well I'm not really sure. I'm only violent in my head and I think that was the only time I've ever yelled or hit somebody in my life." Mercedes answered.

"You know Queen Mercedes, your relationship with your parents didn't sound too good." Elsa said, wanting to join the conversation.

"Well it wasn't but…I don't have to deal with it anymore. So many mixed feelings when they died." Mercedes said sadly.

For the rest of breakfast Mercedes didn't say anything and just picked at her food. Elsa felt bad noticing how her question dropped her mood.

* * *

><p>Later that day Elsa and Mercedes were discussing trade deals in Elsa's tidy office. The mood was serious yet awkward and Mercedes's heart was beating so heavily that she felt like she was on the verge of exploding.<p>

Mercedes had asked if it was okay to take notes while they were discussing to which Elsa said yes to. The two of them were able to get most of the basics down.

Mercedes jotted down notes like a mad woman with full energy.

"Wow, you're certainly excited." Elsa chuckled

"I just got an idea and I need to write it down before I lose it." Mercedes said after she finished.

"You seem passionate about your ideas."

"Well I've realized that when you neglect things…or people, you lose it and maybe you didn't mean to lose it but it happens. You always lose things when you need them most and honestly…it's not fair. My ideas aren't ever listened to, but I guess that's the price I pay for being me. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I like to write my ideas down so that I don't forget them."

Elsa thought about what she said. "I think it's great that you write your ideas out." Elsa said.

"Thanks. I don't just write down my ideas, I write poems, stories, quotes, important details, etc. I have five notebooks in all…I think they're indestructible."

"Really why?"

"Well, my parents tried to burn my notebooks one time but guess what…the fire did nothing! They avenged Queen Elsa! They avenged! My parents tried to burn them, shred them, soak them, and run over my notebooks with a horse but my notebooks always came back to me. This is love!" Mercedes squealed clutching her notebooks to her chest.

Elsa noticed how relaxed Mercedes was. She sounded so confident and comfortable and it put Elsa at ease.

"What's love?!" Anna said slamming the door open. "Who's in love?"

Mercedes looked at her weirdly.

"Umm…I just got a little carried away Princess Anna, I'm sorry." Mercedes said

"Oh no, no, no, don't apologize. I just love, love. It's great that you've opened up today. You're usually quiet, especially around Elsa." Anna said.

Mercedes felt her cheeks blushed.

"That's only because I never know what to say…I just don't usually talk that much and I forgot how much energy talking uses up. I'm exhausted right now."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly Olaf popped out of know where and surprised Mercedes.

"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Olaf greeted

Mercedes screamed as she jumped out and hid behind Elsa.

"You see the talking snowman too, right?" Mercedes whispered.

Elsa and Anna giggled.

"Olaf means no harm. He's really nice." Anna said.

Mercedes gulped and stuck out her hand.

"Nice talking snowman, nice talking snowman. Don't hurt me talking snowman." Mercedes said as Olaf shook her hand.

"And your name is…?" Olaf asked.

"Mercedes. That's my name right? Yup, that's my name Mercy-I mean Mercedes. That's the answer to your question weird talking snowman."

"Nice to meet you Mercedes."

Then Olaf leaned into Anna's ear and whispered. "She's adorable. What is she like seven?"

Anna just giggled and shrugged.

Until the next meal time, the four of them sat in Elsa's office doing their own thing. Elsa was signing papers, Anna and Olaf were talking, and Mercedes was doodling in her notebook. They walked down the hall on their way to the dining hall and were joined by Kristoff.

"Umm…Queen Mercedes." Anna whispered.

"Yes?" Mercedes squeaked.

"I just wanted you to know that…it's okay for you to talk and express yourself. You're not like those guests who only talk about how good their fighting skills are or how big their castles are."

Mercedes smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. If you ever want to talk or whatever. You can talk to me or write me even once you get back to Rosenda."

"Thank you, Princess Anna. I've never had anyone say that to me before."

"Oh yeah, and I want to introduce myself."

Mercedes looked utterly confused.

"But…we already met."

"You met Princess Anna of Arendelle, you didn't meet Anna."

"What? So there's two of you?" Mercedes asked frantically

"No, what I mean to say is. Hi, I'm Anna." Anna said sticking out her hand.

Mercedes grinned like a little girl. Goal completed. She really went out of her comfort zone today.

"Nice to meet you Anna, I'm Mercedes." Mercedes as said she shook her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

REIGN

CHAPTER 4

Anna and Elsa had just finished their snowball fight in which Elsa easily won still the girls had fun.

Anna was getting the hang of skating thanks to Elsa. They played during the little free time that Elsa had. Sometimes Kristoff and Olaf would join them, brightening up the mood.

Mercedes sometimes looked out the window. Mercedes wondered how all that worked, she wanted to study how they had what she guessed was fun but every time she saw Elsa make magic she flinched and left. She thought her powers were beautiful, she really did but it was so different for her. Mercedes was a quiet, reserved guest. She wasn't demanding and she was fairly kind.

Mercedes would often times meditate. It did in fact help her sleep. At first, it was all a little bit awkward but then she began to lose herself in the process more and more until it became like breathing to her.

Anna's cheers could be heard from all over the castle and when she casually threw a snowball at the shy queen, it wasn't exactly all fun and exciting as she thought it would be.

Mercedes looked sideways at the snow that hit her shoulder. She looked back up at Anna in confusion. Mercedes studied the snowball as it melted away next to her warm skin.

Anna was waiting for Mercedes to say something, Mercedes was waiting for Anna to say something.

"Umm…hi." Anna murmured.

Mercedes fidgeted. "Hello." She whispered.

"I umm…was just really excited and I had some snow in my hand…so I threw it at you. Sorry."

"Uh, it's fine."

"So, do you ever play in the snow?"

"I guess."

"What does that mean?"

"That means no."

"Well…why not?"

"I don't know, I don't really play in general so I just kinda keep my distance."

Anna gasped. "You don't play?"

"No…"

"Not even when you were little?"

"No, I wasn't allowed to. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?! How can you not play? It's like not breathing. Come you poor child."

Without any word from Mercedes, Anna grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the hall.

"Umm…w-w-what are you doing?" Mercedes asked, she wasn't comfortable at all.

"We're going to play!"

"Play?"

"Play."

"Okay then."

"First off, how about hide and seek?"

"Hide and seek, okay that works. Here, you hide, I'll seek." Mercedes said.

Anna went to hide as Mercedes stood in one place, pretending to count.

Mercedes shrugged as she strolled around the castle quietly. She found Anna hiding behind the curtain, squealing loudly.

"You found me!" Anna beamed.

"Yeah, I did." Mercedes said.

"You don't seem very thrilled."

"Trust me, I'm boiling with excitement." Mercedes said nonchalantly.

"Well now it's your turn to hide. I have to warn you, I'm pretty good."

"I'm sure you are."

Mercedes could hear Anna count loudly. Mercedes figured that she should be looking for a place to hide but at that moment she was tired.

She skittered to her room and lied on the bed, quickly falling asleep. During her slumber, the girl managed to fall on the floor and roll under her bed completely hidden. Remarkably she didn't feel it.

* * *

><p>"Either she's the world's best hider or she ran away." Anna said to Elsa once she explained her game of hide-and-seek.<p>

"Well, she's pretty small so she maybe she went into a small place." Elsa said.

"I guess."

"How long has it been?"

"Three hours."

"Did you check her room?"

"Thrice."

"Wow, I'm impressed. That girl knows how to hide."

Anna grunted. "Mercedes please come out, I give up! I'm starting to think that you're not even a real person."

Elsa chuckled and shrugged. When Mercedes woke up, she crawled out from under her bed. She was feeling refreshed and reenergize. When she opened the door and strolled down the hall she greeted Anna very casually causing her to be startled in her presence.

"Mercedes! You're still alive?" Anna asked in shock.

Mercedes chuckled quietly. "Of course I'm still alive…why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I've been looking for you for three hours and you were nowhere to be found."

Mercedes gasped as guilt overwhelmed her. She completely forgot about hide and seek.

"Oh, I was supposed to hide." Mercedes said awkwardly.

Anna's face fell. "You weren't even hiding?"

"No…I was taking a nap."

Anna stood here dumbfounded for a while, Mercedes was trying not to laugh.

"Okay maybe hide and seek is not for you. Ha! I know, how about…a snowball fight?" Anna beamed.

"You want us to kill each other with balls of snow?"

"Yes…no, of course not. We're not really fighting. It's easy, I'll just convince Elsa to make some snow and-"

"Umm…Princess, I don't think this whole playing thing is right for me."

"Come on don't be a stick in the mud. Even Elsa plays sometimes and she Miss. Fierce-independent-serious-ice-queen."

Mercedes sighed and followed Anna to the courtyard where Anna was trying to persuade Elsa to make some snow.

"Please, Elsa? Please!" Anna begged.

"Anna, I made snow earlier this morning."

Anna looked at Mercedes who gave her a shrug and a soft smile, and then looked back at Elsa.

"Look here's the thing. I want to bring Mercedes out of her shell a little bit and I'm thinking that since she never really got to play…she hasn't really gotten to really express herself. Okay? So now it can be different. Her parents can't boss her around anymore." Anna whispered.

Elsa looked at Anna and then looked at Mercedes who was staring at the ground.

"Fine." Elsa said.

Mercedes flinched as Elsa did her thing, covering the courtyard with snow. Elsa's beautiful magic never got old.

"You're the best!" Anna squealed as she picked up a ball of snow.

Elsa nodded and smile, she'd do anything to make Anna happy.

"Okay now look Mercedes, just make a ball of snow." Anna said.

Mercedes picked up the snow with her bare hands. In all honesty she got cold very easily and it was all very weird for her.

"Now, you have to really get into the zone. We just keep throwing snowballs at each other until one of us surrenders. If you really want to get into it we can build forts."

Mercedes weakly threw a snowball at Anna, hitting her shoe. Anna could barely feel it but she threw a snowball back at the queen. Once Anna managed to hit her in the face with a snowball, Mercedes became quite angry. This time, Mercedes pelted Anna with snow causing Elsa, who was watching to laugh.

"Woah, calm down." Anna said raising her arms up in defense.

Mercedes stopped and had a little smirk on her face.

"Oops"

"Well I was trying to go easy on you miss-fragile-innocent-girl, but now…it's on." Anna said gritting her teeth.

Mercedes was enjoying herself, she just wished snow wasn't so cold. If snow was room-temperature she'd really love it. Anna expected Elsa to join in and help her but she was just observing.

Mercedes's eyes widened as Anna threw snowballs at her fiercely. The girl felt like she was going to shut down. She so badly wanted to run away…the whole snowball fight thing reminded her of abuse. But, she pushed her feelings aside and picked up some snow. She couldn't have hated the way it felt on her hand more but she threw it with all her might. And then another, and another. Everything that was built up inside of her was coming out and she ended up almost throwing her shoe. She threw every ounce of snow around her in fury and completely forgot that it was supposed to be a harmless snowball fight with Anna.

When she finally stopped she gaped at the fact that Anna was hiding behind Elsa and that all the snow was on the other side of the courtyard. It was almost funny.

Mercedes chuckled nervously while biting her lip.

"Well…did I win?" She asked squeakily.

* * *

><p>Anna figured that Mercedes should learn how to ice skate. Elsa took the role as the teacher since she clearly was a professional. Mercedes couldn't even step on the ice without falling on her behind. She really liked the ice skates that Elsa had made for her but she couldn't believe that there were actually people in the world that could ice skate. It seemed to foreign to her.<p>

Mercedes tried to take in Elsa words and advice as best as she could as Anna told her how she'd become good with practice.

Twelve times. It was twelve times that Mercedes crashed into something in three minutes. She had learned how to glide but she had no control and ended up clinging to one of the girls for dear life, mostly Anna. Elsa didn't even think it was possible for someone to be _that_ bad at skating, it actually impressed her. Unknown to Elsa and Anna, the main reason Mercedes was doing so horrible was that she kept on thinking about how mad her parents would be if they were alive and seeing her _ice skate._ She thought about how they were probably rolling in their graves.

"Mom and dad can't do anything to you anymore Mercedes, they're gone. Just get over them…get over them." Mercedes whispered to herself.

That pep talk seemed to work and she started to do better. She was gliding for longer periods of time.

"Ha, I hope they're looking down…or looking up… and seeing this!" Mercedes said happily.

"Hey, not bad. You're getting better." Elsa praised.

"Thanks!" Mercedes smiled.

Anna was learning the more advance moves from Elsa and wasn't falling quite as much.

An unexpected wind startled Mercedes, evidently making her jump and fall into a large pile of snow.

She huffed and brushed the snow of her, and to her luck snow melted very quickly against her skin and made her wet. She grunted and just lied there defeated.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked her.

"Yeah, I'm great. Hey, do I still have hands?" Mercedes asked.

Anna giggled. "Of course you still have hands. Why?"

"Because I can't feel them." Mercedes said slapping herself with her cold hands. "See?"

Anna burst out laughing.

"Let's get you inside

"Okay, yes! Inside! Can't wait! Inside!'' Mercedes chanted as she got up and took off her skates, soon running into the castle and disappearing like a ghost.

"Well…that went well." Anna snickered over to her sister.

"You'd think she's never been inside before." Elsa joked.

"See? I think playing has really worked out for her…kinda."

"Yeah." Elsa said in agreement.

* * *

><p>Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Mercedes sat down for dinner that night. Mercedes got lost in her thoughts as Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were busy chatting whatever they were talking about.<p>

"Queen Mercedes?" Elsa called.

"Huh?" Mercedes said after snapping out of her thoughts.

"Would you like to know the schedule?" Elsa asked.

"Oh umm, sure."

"Okay, tomorrow is a business meeting with some delegates, the day after that is a conference with some traders, and then the day after that there is person coming over to get a review of Arendelle and Rosenda since you're the ruler and you're already here."

Mercedes was tired just thinking about that. "Sounds great." Mercedes said sarcastically.

"Oh, and did you bring anything to wear to the ball?"

Mercedes was flabbergasted. "Ball?! What?"

Elsa was trying not to laugh at her expression. "There's going to be a ball a week from now. I've been busy making preparations. Did you not know?"

"No but I did pack some of my favorite gowns so I guess I'm prepared. Do I _have _to go?"

"Well, that's evidently your choice but I do recommend you go so you can get to know people and have experience so you can throw a ball of your own."

"Wait a minute? You're saying I have to…_interact_…with…_people_?"

"I guess…so. I don't see the problem."

"Oh there's no problem. I love interacting with…_people. _I can't wait for the ball. How I wish I could speed up time." Mercedes lied.

Elsa eyed her. "Okay? Well, don't worry I'm sure everyone will love you."

Mercedes felt uneasy about the whole ball thing. Becoming queen, traveling to another kingdom, playing, and going to balls was happening so fast for her and she began to miss Princess Mercedes and came to the shocking realization that Princess Mercedes had died with her parents.


End file.
